


hot for teacher

by bellaaanovak



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hand Jobs, M/M, Student Jensen, Teacher Jared, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is asked to stay after school to help out his teacher, and things get a bit heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot for teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist using the title. So cheesy but it felt so right.

When the bell rings, Jensen hurriedly packs up his backpack and tries to leave the cramped classroom as soon as he can. It’s raining, and if he misses the bus, he’ll have to walk home. Even though he lives close, he really doesn’t want to catch pneumonia or the flu. He’s almost out the door when the teacher calls his name.

 

“Jensen? Can I speak with you?” Jensen bites his tongue and heads back, stands in front of the teacher’s desk and smiles weakly. “I need some help grading for my other classes. It’s pretty easy, just mark the papers based on the key I give you. Think you can handle it?”

“Well, yes, I can, but,” Jensen nervously looks at the ticking clock. “I have to catch the bus, and I don’t want to walk home ‘cause it’s raining.” Mr. Padalecki smiles.

“I’ll give you a ride home.”

 

Jensen nods, what’s the harm in helping out for a while if he gets a ride home? Mr. Padalecki hands him a stack of papers, a red pen, and the answer key. He sits down at the closest desk and begins working. It’s easy, like the teacher said, and they manage to finish in a half hour. Mr. Padalecki leans back in his chair and drops his pen on his desk, letting out a breath of air.

 

“That got done much quicker than it usually does. I should keep you around.” Jensen does all he can not to blush. He stands and reaches over the desk to give the papers back. Mr. Padalecki leans forward in his chair and takes them, setting them down on the desk. He stands and brushes his hand on Jensen’s shoulder kindly. Jensen doesn’t know what to say or do; he’s suddenly forgotten how to breathe.

 

School’s only been in for three months, this is the most interaction he’s had with any of his teachers. He usually tries to keep any interaction at all to a minimum. He bites his tongue as Mr. Padalecki’s hand drags down the length of his arm. He towers over him, sweet smile looking down at him. Jensen glances out the window and registers it’s still raining, and it definitely isn’t going to stop any time soon.

 

“Would you like to go home, now?” Jensen fiddles with his hands, unsure how to answer. He shakes his head no on impulse, and judging by his teacher’s sly grin, that was probably the right answer.

 

Mr. Padalecki grabs his hand and urges him to come around the desk to his side. Jensen keeps his eyes on him as he clears his desk slowly and calmly, setting things aside so the middle is empty. He raises his eyebrows and looks at the desk, telling him wordlessly to sit on it.

 

“Have you ever been touched by anyone, Jensen?” Mr. Padalecki asks in a low voice.

“N-no, sir.”

“Do you want to be?” Jensen swallows.

“Yes, sir.”

 

Jensen notices the trembling of his teacher’s lips, and he almost gasps when he feels hands on his thighs. He looks down and sure enough. He looks back up, suddenly filled with a hunger and a lust he’s never felt before. Mr. Padalecki leans in then, kisses him deeply. Jensen kisses back out of pure instinct, gripping the edge of the desk for support. His teacher’s hands swiftly get his jeans and boxers off, and it’s then he realizes how _hard_ he is.

 

“God, so gorgeous. I’m going to make you cum so hard, it’ll feel like heaven.” Mr. Padalecki’s hand wraps around his cock, pumping slowly. Jensen whimpers against his lips.

“M-Mr. Padalecki… that feels r-really good.”

 

Mr. Padalecki’s lips crush against Jensen’s again, and his hand moves faster. Jensen lets go of the desk and raises his hands up to his teacher’s neck, experimentally tugging on his hair. Mr. Padalecki moans and bites down on Jensen’s bottom lip. His thumb rubs over the slit on his cock and he tugs harder.

 

“Oh, like that, do you?”

“Yes, sir. I- I _love_ it.”

 

As Mr. Padalecki kisses and bites down on his neck, Jensen throws his head back in ecstasy. He’s so close; he can practically _hear_ his heart pounding.  Mr. Padalecki fucks his cock harder and faster and Jensen whines. He starts to thrust his hips up without even thinking, making it feel so much better.

 

“Oh God, Mr. Padalecki, _oh god_ …” Jensen almost loses track of how to speak. His teacher grabs his jaw with his unoccupied hand, forcing him to look at him. He kisses him roughly and stares him in the eyes.

“You gonna come for me, Jensen?”

“Y-yes, fuck, yes _sir!_ ” Jensen practically yells, but Mr. Padalecki’s mouth on his quiets him. He’s coming so hard, harder than he’s ever made himself come before.

“That’s right; let it all out for me, baby boy.”

 

Jensen does what he’s told.

 

Mr. Padalecki gets a few tissues from a box in one of his desk drawers, softly cleaning Jensen and everything else up. He assists him in getting his jeans back on, kissing him again, but slower this time. He looks out the window; it’s still pouring.

 

“Still need that ride home?” Mr. Padalecki asks in the most seductive way possible. Jensen clears his throat, tries not to blush.

“Yes, I do. Th-thanks.”

“I’m definitely going to have to keep you around.” His teacher repeats.

 

If it meant doing things like this, Jensen wouldn’t hesitate to miss the bus ever again.


End file.
